


You're My my Scourge

by Dark_Nightingale



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Coping, Domestic Disputes, Domestic Fluff, Evil Plans, Living Together, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Nightingale/pseuds/Dark_Nightingale
Summary: Небольшая зарисовка одного дня жизни двух Таймлордов в ТАРДИС.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/The Master (Simm)
Kudos: 3





	You're My my Scourge

— Ты мое наказание, — задумчиво произнес Доктор, правой рукой изучая лазерную отвертку Мастера.

— Чтоооо? — Мастер открыл глаза и нахмурился.

— Что слышал, — невозмутимо ответил Доктор, — сам подумай, сколько от тебя неприятностей.

Мастер презрительно фыркнул.

— Можно подумать, что ты не доставляешь неприятностей мне! А своим любимым людишкам? Из-за тебя у них вечно проблемы.

— Вообще-то, неприятности у них, а я им помогаю от них избавиться, — Доктор бросил на Мастера недовольный взгляд. — Кстати, именно ты их и приносишь.

Мастер криво усмехнулся.

— Хорошее оправдание, Доктор. Можешь рассказывать это кому-нибудь другому, но не мне — ты вечно умудряешься вляпаться в неприятности и втянуть туда остальных, вспомни хотя бы годы в Академии.

Доктор удивленно изогнул бровь, левая рука непроизвольно поднялась за ней, зависнув над головой Мастера.

— Можно подумать, ты хоть раз отказался пойти со мной, тем более, если это предвещало приключения, да и просто хорошее времяпровождение.

— Нет, но это не значит, что я наказание, скорее это ты мое наказание, ведь я постоянно тебя спасал от невыгодных положений в твоих «приключениях», — Мастер поймал левую руку Доктора и вновь запустил ее в свои волосы, — Что бы ты без меня делал?.. — он довольно усмехнулся и закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как Доктор проводит своими длинными и изящными пальцами сквозь его короткие волосы.

— Что бы я без тебя делал?! — негодуя, Доктор непроизвольно сильно сжал волосы Мастера в кулаке, заставив его открыть глаза и недовольно взглянуть на Доктора. — Да сколько лет я провел без тебя и что, не умер же! Я спокойно мог и могу прожить без тебя! Ты не пуп Вселенной и пора бы это уже запомнить. И ещё… Я не нуждаюсь в тебе так отчаянно, как ты себе это придумал!

— Ну да, ну да, — высокомерно улыбнувшись, Мастер чуть заелозил, поудобней устраивая голову на коленях Доктора, и заложил руки назад, — Как скажешь, Доктор, но я точно знаю, ты скучал. — Мастер бросил быстрый взгляд на Доктора и улыбнулся еще довольнее.

— Всё, ты меня достал! — Доктор отпустил волосы Мастера, подняв его голову со своих колен, быстро встал, забыв о лазерной отвертке на софе. — Твоя самоуверенность всегда выводила меня из себя, но всему должен быть предел! — скрестив руки на груди, он навис над Мастером.

Тот, в свою очередь, приподнялся на локте и нагло усмехнулся:

— Почему ты всегда реагируешь одинаково? Убегаешь, пытаешься сменить тему? Мог бы уже придумать что-то новое.

Доктор возмущенно взъерошил свои и без того всклокоченные волосы, и скосил глаза на Мастера.

— А ты мог бы стать добрее, хотя бы для разнообразия.

Мастер равнодушно повел плечом.

— Добрее? Что это значит? Завести кучу зверушек или обожателей-людишек, как ты? Улыбаться идиотской улыбкой и говорить окружающим, какой сегодня замечательный день? Помогать всякому идиоту, который умудрился наделать глупостей и не знает, как с этим справляться? — Мастер брезгливо поморщился, — Нет уж, ни за что во Вселенной.

Доктор обреченно вздохнул и всплеснул руками, не зная, как бороться с этим упрямым и агрессивным Таймлордом. Мастер с упоением наблюдал за его мучениями и ухмылялся. В итоге, не найдя мгновенного решения проблемы под названием Мастер, Доктор еще раз вздохнул и направился к выходу из комнаты панели управления.

— Ты куда? — бросил ему вслед Мастер, но Доктор проигнорировал его вопрос, все так же направляясь к выходу.

Мастер вскочил с софы, прихватив с собой любимую отвертку и нагнал Доктора.

— Ладно, извини, я возможно немного погорячился, — с трудом вымолвил он. Язык заплетался и не слушался, сознание негодовало, мозг возмущённо шипел, чтобы никогда больше не испытывать такого унижения.

Доктор остановился, но поворачиваться не спешил.

— Куда ты направляешься? — миролюбиво поинтересовался Мастер, с трудом справившись с внутренним бунтом.

— В библиотеку, отдохнуть от твоей черствости и привести мысли в порядок.

— Можно мне с тобой? — Мастер чуть прищурился, едва сдерживая смех от своего ребяческого поведения.

— Конечно, если ты обещаешь не доводить меня хотя бы ближайшие часа три. — Доктор бросил вопросительный взгляд на Мастера через плечо.

— Так и быть, — Мастер едва сдержал ехидную усмешку и, поймав правую руку Доктора своей левой, направился с ним в глубины ТАРДИС, в сторону библиотеки, попутно пряча родной лазерный предмет в карман пиджака.

«Отлично, отвертка у меня, Доктор мне почти доверяет, остается только уловить удачный момент и сбежать от этого любителя земных мартышек», — думал Мастер, смотря невинными глазами на идущего рядом Доктора. — «Уже скоро, совсем скоро…».


End file.
